The Fourth World
by TbhImmaFairy
Summary: What would happen if there were a girl who came to Fairy Tail and said that she was from a different world. But it is not Edolas, this world was called Underworld and in that world there was creatures beyond anyone's imagination, and they followed her. This fanfic is about Fairy Tail but with a few more characters.
1. The Arrival

**Cow4life- Hello! This is my first Fanfic, ( well, my first that I'm writing by myself) Please if I don't type stuff up sooner than you guys want, please do not blow up Iceberry's account, Oh and this isn't Iceberry(incase you can't tell). And… I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

 **Chapter 1~ The arrival**

 **Lucy POV**

It was a typical day at Fairy Tail, Natsu and Gray were arguing like always, Erza was enjoying a piece cake, Juvia was being Juvia, Levy was reading a book and who cares what everyone was doing?

Then I saw a girl with long curly dark brown hair, maybe 13 or 14 , walked in. She looked exhausted, her face was covered in dirt and… wait is that BLOOD?! And she is holding a baby. Maybe a year old. Why is she holding a baby in the first place?

"Hey ya Luce!" Natsu called, "What are you staring at?"

All I could manage was pointing my finger and he gave me a confused look.

And then the girl collapsed and I jump with a confused Natsu following me.

"WENDY!" I scream and she looks at me and and then at the girl and soon was by my side in an istance.

I grabbed the baby from her arms and then her eyes open right away. Then I don't what happened next because everything happened so fast that I didn't even see her grab a gun.

"Whoa, calm down, no one is going to hurt you!" I manage to get out while thinking, _what is this, another version of Asuka?!_

"Give me back my sister. _Now_." She demanded, looking very frightened.

But before I even get a chance to do anything she faints again.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Natsu, giving me a funny look.

I don't even bother even looking at him, and simply stared down at the girl.

 **Shyleah's POV**

I wake up in a bed, with a bunch of people staring at me, then jump out of the (uncomfortable) bed. _Crap! Where are my guns?_ I wonder.

"Who are you people?" I ask, then I think of Kamaya, "Where's Kamaya?"

"Is that the baby you were with?" Some girl asks me, she looks around my age.

"Where is she? Who are you?" I ask again, my head moving around wildly to look in every direction possible. and this time I find myself grabbing something. Something really sharp.

"My name is Wendy, you came to Fairy Tail the other day and passed out right away," She explained

 _Oh My GOD, I'm at Fairy Tail, we're safe...KAMAYA! I need to find Kamaya!_

Then I set down the sharp object.

"Where can I find my sister Khloe?" I ask

"She's with Lucy-san, I can bring you to her." she offers

"Oh. Um yeah I would really like that, I'm Shyleah. Sorry for whatever trouble I gave you."

"It's ok, you weren't that big of a trouble." she says and I believe her.

"How long have I been asleep?" I ask I hope it wasn't too long.

"Uh… about two days." she says simply.

"TWO DAYS?!" I scream. _Oh my god I need to go back home!_

Then I realize that I was probably over reacting.

"Sorry, I just need to get back home." I manage to say, breathing in deeply.

~~~~~TIME SKIP FIVE MINUTES~~~~~~~

When we arrive I see Kamaya in someone's arms, sleeping then the first thing they say is,

"She's so adorable!" someone cued.

"Um… thanks?" I reply, and that's when they notice me.

"Oh you're awake," she says while handing me my sister. Then she wakes up.

"Hey ya Kamaya," I smile. She smiles back.

"Kamaya, that's her name?" The blonde girl asks.

"Um.. yeah. I'm Shyleah." I say.

"I'm Lucy, you have a pretty name." she says.

"Yeah, I used to get that a lot." I reply with a wave of my hand, and she gives me a confused look.

"Never mind." I reply, then the yelling starts.

"WHAT WAS THAT SNOWFLAKE?!"

"YOU HEARD ME ASH BRAIN!"

I see two teenage boys arguing, one has pink hair and the other… well, let's just say that he doesn't have any clothes on.

I cover my eyes, not really wanting to ruin my innocence until I was older.

"Gray. clothes." Lucy says.

"Crap!" he says.

"That's Gray and Natsu, they always do this." she explains.

"That the one strips a lot or you mean they argue a lot?" I ask.

"Both." she simply says and gives me a warm smile.

"The newcomer's awake!" I hear someone say behind me.

I turn around to see the pink haired boy, also known as Natsu, standing behind me and smelling me.

"What the hell are you doing?" I ask as I jump back.

He plugs his nose, "Ew. Why the hell do you smell like that?" he asks me.

 _Oh crap, I just remembered that I smell like a freakin Walker._

"Natsu! Don't be so rude!" Lucy says.

"Natsu? Did you just insult the newcomer?" a demonic figure appears behind him.

"Uh… no Erza I didn't!" he said.

That's when chaos starts.

I smell my armpit and almost puke, that's how bad it was.

"I _really_ do need a shower." I admit.


	2. Underworld

Chapter 2~ Underworld

Shyleah POV

When I jump out of the shower, I see that my dirty clothes are gone. I bet Lucy is washing them. Lucy has been so nice, she's even letting Kamaya and I stay at her house.

I don't know what my first impression was on everyone, they told me that after Lucy picked up Kamaya I grabbed my gun and pointed at her and Natsu.

When I finished getting dressed I find a furious Lucy glaring at Erza, Gray, Natsu and a blue talking cat… wait… a blue talking cat?!

"HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU NOT TO BARGE INTO MY APARTMENT!" she screams, flailing her arms around.

"But Lucy, we want to learn more about Shy." Natsu whines.

"Aww, Lucy why do you have to be so mean!" The blue talking cat exclaimed.

"Uh… hi everyone?" I offer. It comes out as a question.

Everyone looks at me in wonder.

"Hi and did you just call me Shy cause I'm not shy," I joke.

"Well, is it ok if we learn more about you?" Natsu asks ignoring my joke(which is typical Natsu but she doesn't know that!)

"Uh, sure…" I answer uncertainly.

I sit next to Lucy, ready to be bombarded with questions.

"What do you guys want to know first?" I ask.

"How old are you?" Erza wonders.

"I'm fifteen."I wave my hand in the air, brushing off the question. "Next?."

"When's your birthday?" Lucy asks, although it's kinda pointless.

"November 29." I comes my reply.

"What kind of mage are you?" Comes Natsu's question.

"I'm a Elemental Dragon Slayer." Is my proud answer.

Everyone stares at me in wonder.

"What, is something wrong?" I ask

"You're a Dragon Slayer?!" They all scream(poor Happy's eardrums our ruined, but that was expected, their naturally loud).

"Uh yeah? Why?" I ask

"I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer!" Natsu says

"Oh my god really? I thought I was the only one!" I say "Well everyone thought I was the only one. Where I lived they called me the chosen one because there was a prophecy that every few hundred years someone would be born to be a Dragon Slayer. I was one of those people."

They all stare at me.

"I know crazy right? Next question!" I ordered

"What kind of magic did your other family members use?" Erza asks me.

"Um, my mom was Elemental mage, my dad was a teleporting mage, my twin brother Connor well was an idiot and I wanted him to be an idiot for life but was a Weather Dragon Slayer and my younger sister, Nalani, had super speed powers." I say.

"You had a twin?" Lucy asked.

"Cool!" Natsu cheers.

"Where are they?" Gray asks.

Please stop! I just want to stop talking about them!

"Um…" I hesitate "They're um actually they're dead…" I try to fight the tears that want to burst out of my eyes.

"Oh sorry…" he says.

I get up and run and jump out the window. I hear a bunch of yells behind me but I don't care I just keep running.

Don't stop running Shyleah!

Normal POV

"What just happened?" Natsu asked

"I think that we pushed her to much by asking the wrong questions." Erza said

"I'll go after her." Lucy said

"No, we all will go after her." Erza said

"Um I think someone beat us to it." Happy said

"Really Natsu, you couldn't wait a few seconds." Gray said

Then they started following Natsu and Shyleah.

Natsu POV

As I run after Shyleah I find myself tripping over something.

I look down to find a vine wrapped around my ankle.

"Natsu!" I hear someone yell, the voice sounds just like Lucy.

I look to the side.

"What happened?" Erza asked

"I don't know, I think she knew that I was following her." I said

"Okay, let's go and catch up to her." says Lucy

They help me get the vine of my foot then we start running after her.

Lucy POV

When we finally catch up to Shyleah, she is sitting on a massive rock and is trying to fight the urge to cry.

"I haven't been too honest about where I come from." she said

"What do you mean?" Gray asked

"What I mean is that I'm not from this world. And I'm not from Edolas either, the world I'm from is called Underworld." she said

"Why is it called that?" Natsu asked

"Why the hell would I know? I didn't create that freakin hellhole!" she said coldly

"A few years ago," she continues, "A virus broke out and caused people to get sick and turn into Walkers." She stops, "I can tell you more but only if you promise not to tell anyone else."

We all nod.

She sighs. "One night I woke up to a scream, I jumped out of bed and looked out of my window and saw something gruesome… I saw somebody being eaten alive by zombies."

We all stare at her like that was impossible

"My family and I barely made it out of our town, it was surrounded by Walkers-"

"What are Walkers?" Natsu interrupted

"The zombies." She replied, " We survived the last three years from, Walkers, starvation and other survivors who turned out to be psycho's. But last week there was too many Walkers and they didn't make it and before they died, my dad teleported Khloe and I here."

"Wait, you mean there's another world and there are zombies roaming that world?" Gray asked

She nods, I can see that she is about to burst into tears.

"I need to get back there and find other survivors of my family. Lucy I need you to look after Khloe." She said

"What? No, you are not going back there alone!" I say.

"And who is going to stop me? You? I have already lost my parents and siblings, I am not going to leave my other family members." She said.

"Well at least wait a few days." Erza said.

"Wait, You're going to let her go?" I ask.

"It is her choice. And you think that I am going to let her go alone?" She said.

"If you're going that I'm going to!" Natsu said.

"Me too." Gray said.

"I am coming as well." I say.

"Well, if you're going to come with me, then you will need to trane." Shyleah said.


	3. Training Fail

Chapter 3- Training Fail

Shyleah POV

I was surprised when Erza, Natsu, Gray and Lucy volunteered to come with me.

"Hey Shyleah do you know where you want your guild mark?" Mira asked me.

"You know you can put it anywhere you know." This drunk girl tells me. I think her names Cana.

"I think I know what you mean Cana."I say while a sweat drop is formed on my head.

Then I point to the right side of my chest.

Then Mira put the stamp on my chest and a purple Fairy Tail appeared.

"Thank you Mira," I say.

Then Natsu and Gray began to argue.

"Geez Natsu, can't you ever stop asking people to fight?" Gray said

"WHAT WAS THAT SNOWFLAKE?!" Natsu roared

"Geez, Natsu if you want to fight so bad, why don't we start training?" I say

"Wait, you're saying that we need to train?" Gray asked

"Well, duh if you're coming with me you need to know what to do and what not to do." I say

Then I get up and Lucy, Erza, Gray and Natsu follow me.

"Okay first things first, you need to know where you need to strike a Walker." I inform them.

"Wait, we can kill the zombies?" Lucy asked, sounding slightly worried.

"Yes, but you can only kill them one way. You will have to target the head." I say

They all stare at me confused, well except Erza and Lucy.

"You have to kill it by damaging the head." I say, "So, we will be needing these." and I get out my guns and knives.

"Your powers would be helpful Natsu, but you need to learn how to kill them without using your magic." I say, "And Lucy, you CANNOT summon any of your spirits in my world."

"What? Why?" she asks

"Because they can get bitten." I say, "They will die and turn into Walkers. And you and I both know that you don't want that."

She nodds

"How are we planning on getting there?" Erza asked

"My dad taught me a little bit of teleporting magic before the apocalypse."

"Really show us!" Natsu said

I concentrated for a little bit then I teleported myself to behind Natsu.

"Hey where did you go?" he said while looking around.

I tapped him on his shoulder. He turned around I laughed.

"Let's fight!" He cheered.

"Um, OK. Then we train." I say.

I look at Erza, Lucy and Gray and grin at them.

We walk toward the field, me at one end and Natsu on the other.

"Want me to go easy on you Natsu?" I ask.

He rolls his eyes.

"OK I warned you. Want to make the first move?" I ask.

"Fire Iron Fist!" Natsu yelled.

I dodge out of the way.

I look at him and smirk.

"Is that all you got Natsu?" I ask.

I concentrate for a few seconds and then a massive vine bursts out of the ground, but I was concentrating so much that I didn't even see Natsu burn the vine down.

Then I collapse.

"Shyleah!" Lucy screams.

I get up.

Then I see Natsu running towards me about to attack.

Then I make a sphere of water in my hand and throw it at him. He dodges it.

"Fire dragon… ROAR!" a bunch of flames come at me.

I just stand there taking the hit.

I gather the fire in my hand and eat it.

Natsu stares at me shocked.

"What? You didn't know that I couldn't eat fire?" I say.

Then I created a Green flame.

"What is that?" Natsu asked.

"It's a green flame." I say., "Elemental Fire Dragon's… ROAR!"

The flames were green and they were headed toward Natsu.

But then a piercing pain began in my stomach.

"GAH!" I scream.

What is this? I haven't felt this pain since… Connor?

"SHYLEAH!" I hear everybody yell and are soon next to me.

"What happened?" Erza asked.

"Um… I'm still a bit confused myself." I say, "Well, I know what just happened but it's a long story."

Normal POV

When Team Natsu and Shyleah returned to the guild and when everyone saw what happened to Shyleah bad things started to happen.

"What happened?" Mira asked.

"Natsu and I were fighting." I say

"Really Natsu you challenged her? That's not very manly." said Elfman.

"No! It's not his fault!" Shyleah said.

"That reminds me." Gray said, "You still haven't told us on what happened to you just now."

"Um, since my brother and I were twins, we had a special connection between us, for example, if I got hurt he would feel the pain as well, and if he would get hurt I would feel his pain." Shyleah explained.

"But I thought you said that he died." Lucy said.

"Yeah, I did say that or it might be my stupid power."

They gave her a confused look.

Shyleah sighed.

"When I experience a plant's death, that will weaken my power." She said.

They all stare at her confused, (Well Natsu was the one confused.)

"Remember when I collapsed out there?" She started, "That was because of you burning the vine."

"But I thought was all about plants and stuff." Natsu said.

Shyleah looked at him like he was crazy.

Gray and Lucy face palmed.

"You're an idiot Natsu." Gray said.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT?!" Natsu roared.

"Natsu I do have to agree with him that you are an idiot." Shyleah said.

"HOW AM I AN IDIOT?!" Natsu roared.

"For starters, you just saw me using fire and nature magic out there and you still think that my magic is about PLANTS AND STUFF?! " Shyleah Screamed.

That was when chaos broke out.

Everyone else started fighting.

Shyleah, Natsu and Gray started fighting.

Lucy and Wendy hid underneath a table.

Jet and Droy were trying to protect Levy but failed when Gajeel came over.

And Erza, well let's just say that she was enjoying a piece of cake until Natsu ran into her making her drop her cake.

A dark aura appeared around Erza.

"NATSU!" Erza roared.

Shyleah started laughing.

"What so funny?" Gray asked.

"I never knew how much Erza loved her cake." She said

"And that is funny?" He asked again.

"Because that was my exceed's name, Cake." Shyleah simply said.

Gray just stared at her confused.

Then the next thing Shyleah knows is that she is flying across the room with a fist dug into her stomach.

When she lands on top of someone, she looks to see who it is.

There was an angry Gajeel and a startled Levy underneath her.

"Sorry Gajeel. Sorry Levy." She said then she yelled.

"WHO DID THAT?!" 

Everybody looked at Natsu who was smirking.

"You really want to start a fight don't you?" Shyleah asked.

But before she got to say anything else, she felt a pain in her stomach.

Shyleah POV

All I feel is pain. It hurts so much!

I hear everyone saying my name and asking if I feel alright. But it just sounds like everyone is screaming at me.

Then there comes a voice in my head.

Shyleah! Can you hear me? The voice asks.

But that isn't even the weird part.

The voice sounds just like my twin brother, Connor.

"Connor? Is that you?" I ask.

Yes sis it is me. Connor says.

Everyone around me stares at me like I'm losing my mind.

"Where are you?" I ask him.

I am where we last saw each other. He said.

"Ok, I'm coming to get you." I say.

There is no reply after that.

Once I remember that everyone is staring at me, I start to tell them on what just happened.

"Shyleah, are you alright?" Lucy asks.

"Yeah, I think so." I say, unsure if I was or wasn't.

"What happened?" Erza asks.

All I manage to say is…

"My brother is alive."

To be continued…


	4. Getting Ready

**Chapter 4~ Getting Ready**

 **Cow4life~ Greetings! Do you guys like this Fanfic? Does anyone have any ideas on what I could write next? TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME!**

 **Shyleah POV**

Everybody stares at me confused.

"What do you mean that he's alive? I thought you told us that he was dead?" Lucy said confused.

"I thought he was dead too, until now that is." I say.

"What do you mean?" Erza asked.

"Remember when I told you that my brother and I have a special connection?"

Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Erza and… Happy? The blue talking cat, nodded.

"Well, because of that, Connor and I could give each other messages and only we could hear them.''

"But, how do you know that he is alive?" Gray asked.

"Because he told me." I say simply say, "And he is waiting for me to come and get him."

They just keep staring at me like I'm special or something.

"Well, now we really do need to train." I say.

~~~~Time Skip 2 Hours~~~~

I was packing my stuff up and was thinking on how I was going to teleport us to my home.

"Hey Shy are you ready?" Natsu asked.

Nobody has ever called me Shy since the day I lost my parents and Nalani.

"Um, yeah are you guys ready?" I ask them.

They nodd.

"Ok, who wants to go first?" I ask them.

As I predicted, Erza goes first.

"Ok Erza, take this." I hand her my gun.

She takes it and stares at it.

"I know it took me a while to get used to holding it too. Ok, now face this way and aim the gun in front of you." She did this.

"Why am I doing this?" She asked.

"Because, when we get attacked, you need to aim for the head. Now shoot." I say.

"Shoot at what?" She questions.

I point at the dummy I made. Once Erza sees the dummy she just nods and points the gun at it.

"Remember aim for the head." I say.

She fires. When the bullet escapes the gun it doesn't hit the dummy like I expected. Instead, it just grazes the side of the dummy's head.

Then she shoots three more times and still misses.

There is a sweat drop that has formed on my forehead.

"Um, Erza? Do you know how to use any other weapon?" I nervously ask.

The next thing I see is that Erza was wearing armor.

 _Why the hell is she wearing that?_

And to my surprize, she has a sword in her she begins to run toward the dummy and decapitates it.

"Um… Erza you can't cut off the head, you need to stab the dummy's head with that sword." I say.

 _Man. This is going to be harder than I thought._

When Erza comes back I say,

"Nice Job Erza!"

~~~TIME SKIP 2 HOURS~~~

When we finally finish training, I decide to find Kamaya and spend some time with her.

When I find her, she's playing with Asuka.

"Kamaya." I say.

The next thing I know is that I'm on the ground with a little girl on me.

I look up and see _two_ girls looking at me.

"Hi girls!" I say.

"Shy!" Kamaya says.

"What do you want to do today?" I ask them.

"I want Ice Cream!" She says.

"Ok, Asuka do you want to come with us?" I ask.

"Yes please!" Asuka says.

They hold my hands, Kamaya on my left and Asuka on my right, and we begin to walk to get ice cream.

Lucy POV

When I see Kamaya and Asuka holding Shyleah's hands.

She is really good with children.

"Hey Shyleah" I yell and wave, she walks over and sits next to me with Kamaya and Asuka following her.

"When are we planning on leaving?" I question.

She looks at me and answers,

"Tomorrow?" She asks.

"I think that would be ok." I reply, "How are we going to get there?"

"I'm going to teleport us there." she says simply.

"Can I come with you Shy?" Kamaya asks.

I look at Shyleah and I know, by the face she's making that the answer is going to be no. But she says it anyway, for Kamaya's sake,

"No Kamaya, you need you need to stay her with Asuka."

"But I want to stay with you." She whines

"So you're telling me that you want to see animals get eaten alive?" She asks harshly.

Then tears begin to roll down Kamaya's eyes.

"I'm sorry Kamaya, but you need to stay here. I will be back as soon as possible." Shyleah says softly while picking her up and hugging her.

"Hey, Kamaya I have a great idea!" I exclaim, "How about you go find Happy and Natsu and tell them to do something stupid!"

She looks at me and a devious smile appears on her face.

Shyleah laughs.

"Ok Kamaya you go have fun." she says while Kamaya jumps off her lap.

"Let's go Asuka!" Kamaya cheers.

They run off to find Natsu and Happy.

"HAPPY! NATSU!" They both scream.

Shyleah and I break out into hysterical laughs.

"I… can't wait… to... see…. what happens." Shyleah says between giggles.

"I know right." I say while I'm trying to catch my breath.

"What's so funny?" Mira asks puzzled.

Before I the words come out of my mouth Shyleah says…

"Lucy just told my sister to do something hilarious."

"And what's that?" Mira asks.

"You'll find out." I say.

Shyleah and I look at each other and snicker.

~~~~TIME SKIP 1 SECOND~~~~

Shyleah and I walk back to my apartment to get ready to leave.

When we get inside we find Natsu, Happy, Kamaya and Asuka in my living room.

But I don't even bother screaming at them because of how ridiculous they looked.

Happy was wearing a pink tutu and had a tiara on his head and Natsu, well let's just say that he had a terrible makeover.

When Kamaya saw us and smiled.

Then Shyleah and I broke into hysterical laughs.

"What's so funny?" Natsu asked.

We laugh harder.

"You guys... look, hilarious…" Shyleah said between giggles.

"I do not! Kamaya said that I have a lot of fashion sense!" Natsu said.

Then the front door opens with two figures walking in.

The room is filled with laughter once again.

"What happened to you Natsu?" Gray asked while snickering.

"I'm playing dressup with Kamaya!" He cheered.

"Oh… I wished I had a camera!" Shyleah said.

"NAATSUUU! THEY'RE BEING MEEEEEAAN!" Happy wailed.

"Well, you guys are wearing tutus so…" Gray said.

"YOU WANT TO GO ICE FOR BRAINS?!" Natsu roared.

"DO YOU WANT T-"

"Gray if you finish that sentence I will murder you!" Erza said.

Natsu and Gray gulped which caused me and Shyleah to laugh harder.

Then Erza gave us the death stare.

I became quite, but there was still somebody laughing.

"What so funny?" Erza asked.

"They're really scared of you huh?" Shyleah asked, "I don't find you scary at all."

Gray, Natsu, Happy and I gasped.

"Then who are you scared of?" Gray asked.

Shyleah shuddered and said.

"I'm scared of Brandon."


	5. Author's Message

MasterofNaLu~ Hey guys! I just want to let you know that I just made a few changes to this Fanfic. First of all, it's not a crossover anymore, just a normal Fairy Tail Fanfiction. Second, I just noticed that in the first Chapter that I put in 'Cow4life' instead of MasterofNaLu and that this was Iceberry2666's a.k.a DragonIceFeather's account. As you can see this is not her account. Sorry for all this, I WILL update soon!


End file.
